pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Caelsteen
__NOWYSIWYG__ Caelsteen shoots light beams and will boost nearby plants' speed but will steal sun to power itself. During night levels, instead of boosting plants' speed, the plant will heat them up. It can be boosted by Lighbloom, making it take smaller amounts of sun from the player and speeding up plants by 2x as much as normal, and it will also slow zombies down as well. Overview Caelsteen is a plant that shoots light beams and will boost nearby plants' speed, or during the night, warms other plants in a 3x3 area around it. However, in order to keep functioning (aka keep boosting other plants, lighting up an area and heat up an area during the dark; it can attack normally without using up any sun) it steals 50 sun directly from the player, and sometimes it may steal sun from the lawn rather than the player. This is to ensure that it works during levels where sun cannot fall. It can be boosted by Lighbloom, making it take smaller amounts of sun from the player and speeding up plants by 2x as much as normal, and it will also slow zombies down as well. Plant Food Ability Creates a huge beam of light, which pierces through up to 15 zombies on the lawn,dealing 100 normal damage shots, and then boosts the rate of sun being produced from sun-producing plants (by 2x) in a 3x3 area around it. This effect is only stackable twice, and any more Caelsteens will not activate this ability when doing so after the max limit has been reached. Plantlanders See here for more information. Caelsteen appears in Plantlanders: The Crystal Quest as a playable plantlander, under the element of Light. She was released on February 29, 2016. Suburban Almanac Entry Caelsteen Caelsteen shoots light beams and will boost nearby plants' speed/heat nearby plants but will steal sun to power itself. Damage: 9 nds (every 8 seconds) Cost: 250 sun Recharge: Mediocre Trivia *The name Caelsteen is a portmanteau of caelum, meaning heaven in latin, and mangosteen. **It was named as such due to it's angelic properties. ***It was originally named Mangogleam. ****Mangogleam is a portmanteau of Mangosteen and gleam. *Caelsteen's angelic wingspan appear when she is performing her plant food ability. *In Plants vs. Zombies: Fusion Ultimate, it is created by combining Ground Cherry (Cherry Lantern in PvZ:LOTF) and Healixflower. It gains the ability blind zombies with its attacks, to heal plants by an 1/8 of their health in a 3x3 area around it, and to reveal the location of invisible zombies on the lawn. *It emits light in a 3x2 area. *During night levels, it has the ability to warm other plants in a 3x3 area. *It is one of the many plants available in the Aboriginal Arids. Gallery Category:Plants Category:Attacking Plants Category:Made By ~WavernLover2154~ Category:Female Plant Category:Female Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Legend of the Flora Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Fusion Ultimate Category:Offensive Plants Category:Offensive Attacking Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Light and Dark Category:Sun stealing plants Category:Plants Vs Zombies: Plants Of The Storm 2 Category:Light Powered Plants Category:Angel Plants